Mas que curiosidad
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: Fubuki se da cuenta que es mas que "curiosidad" , GoenjixFubuki
1. Me di cuenta

**Más que curiosidad **

Capitulo 1: **"Me di cuenta…"**

Le llamo la atención desde que lo vio jugando contra épsilon, el mismo partido donde el , el goleador de Raimon regreso al equipo , desde aquel partido que le vio algo a aquel chico ojiverde , de apariencia pasiva .

_Luego del incidente con Alien…_

-**Endo-kun!** –Grito el chico ojiverde

**-¿Hm?** –Respondio el otro con una sonrisa

**-¿Has visto a Goenji-kun?** – pregunto el delantero

-**Uhm.. es que me dijo que me quería enseñar algunas técnicas** – agrego el peliplateado

-**pues.. ahora que lo dices** –penso el portero-

-**N-no te preocupes, gracias** – Dijo marchándose el delantero.

Aquel chico peliplateado también le daba curiosidad aquel chico de ojos negros , asi que cada oferta que que este le daba el la aceptaba , pero el ojiverde se comenzó a dar cuenta de que no era solo "**curiosidad**".

-**…**-Seguía buscando el menor, hasta que ogro visualizarlo de lejos

-**G-goenji-kun! **– grito el menor acercándosele

-**Fubuki eres tú**- contesto el moreno

**-¿Me ibas a enseñar algo?** –pregunto el más pequeño

-…**Cierto! Ah! Pero como se me olvido! , disculpa disculpa** –dijo algo triste el moreno

-**Te lo enseñaría, pero… **-el moreno apunto el cielo, parecía como si fuera a llover, ambos chicos se fueron debajo del puente inazuma.

-**Recuerdo aquella tarde…-**murmuro el ojiverde

El otro le sonrió, mirándole

-**Fubuki…**-

Antes de que el peliplateado mirara al moreno, el sonido de un trueno, más bien una tormenta eléctrica lo asusto.

-**Eso me responde todo** –dijo algo risueño, el ojiverde lo miro dudoso

-**Es que te iba a preguntar que si le seguías teniendo miedo a los truenos y cosas así** – Agrego el moreno, el peliplateado desvió la mirada

Hubo un silencio luego de eso, ese silencio los estaba matando a ambos, pero un trueno lo rompió, lo cual hizo que el menor de alguna forma saltara a abrazar al moreno

-**F-Fubuki…?** – Pregunto con un leve tono rosa en la cara el mayor mientras lo miraba

**-… ¿Y-ya paso?-**Dijo temeroso el más pequeño sin darse cuenta de su acción, el otro asistió.

-**Uff… que bien**- Dijo feliz , dando al descubierto su rostro el cual se escondía en el pecho del goleador de fuego, luego de darse cuenta de ello Fubuki se puso algo nervioso _"¿L-lo abrase?"_ _"¿Q-que hago?" " ¿Qué le digo?"_ se hablaba a sí mismo, moviendo su cabeza.

-**Sabes Fubuki… no quiero darle más vueltas a esto** – dijo serio y algo sonrojado el mayor

-**G-goenji-kun… Te quiero!-**Dijo sorpresivamente el peliplateado antes de que el moreno se le confesara , hubo un silencio …"_¿Y si no me corresponde?" _pensó el menor angustiado y deprimido, cerrando los ojos forzadamente para evitar ver a la cara a su acompañante.

El otro algo sorprendido pero alegre a la vez, lo abrazó

-**Fubuki… yo igual…-**dijo bajando un poco el tono de la voz, continuo por besarle la frente, el otro se sorprendió, subió la cabeza viendo al moreno directamente a los ojos, el otro le devolvió el tierno gesto sonrojado, acercándosele, terminando por un beso, más bien un roce entre sus labios lo cual hizo que ambos mas el pequeño se sonrojaran.

Fue la tormenta más larga para el goleador estrella de hokkaido…

Fubuki comenzó a abrir los ojos, se habían quedado dormidos, miro a su lado, estaba el, solo lo vio tiernamente mientras que inconscientemente le acaricio la mejilla, el moreno sintió aquel tacto, comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-**L-lo siento … es que …** -decía nervioso el peliplateado , no pudo completar ya que algo brusco pero con cariño el moreno lo abrazo del cuello haciendo que este se volviera a recostar, ya estando ahí el goleador de fuego tiernamente lo comenzó a besar , el menor algo sorprendido con su sonrojo notorio le correspondió. El tiempo fue pasando a medida que la tormenta también.

Luego de la tormenta los dos chicos regresaron juntos a la práctica con una relación más íntima, se habían vuelto novios, pero no querían que nadie lo supiera.


	2. ¿¡Despedida!

**Más que curiosidad**

Capitulo 2: **"¿¡Despedida?"**

Ya los dos chicos llevaba unas cuantas semanas casi un mes de noviazgo, ambos estaban muy alegres de esto. Luego de todo el lio de alíen, Fubuki decidió regresar a su escuela en hokkaido, sin querer al primero que se lo dijo no fue a su novio, sino a su capitán.

-**Creo que volveré a Hokkaido**-Le dijo el Peliplateado al portero

**-Ahhh!** –El portero reacciono algo triste por su decisión, de pasada el goleador de fuego escucho algo.

Cuando se fueron a dormir en la caravana, el moreno algo sigiloso salió y como solía hacer el portero subió al techo, ahí se quedo pensando hasta que escucho otros pasos subiendo.

-**N-note que no estabas adentro así que...Supuse que estarías aquí**- Dijo el menor mostrándose, mientras se sentaba a su lado, el otro lo miro algo deprimido, el menor se dio cuenta rápido de aquella reacción _"¿Le habré dicho algo?" _Se preguntaba angustiado.

-**Shirou… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-**Pregunto algo entristecido el moreno, mientras bajaba la mirada.

**-¿Decirte qué?-**Le pregunto el menor angustiándose

-**Que… regresaras a hokkaido**- respondió el mayor algo furioso y triste, el otro no pudo decir nada y bajo la mirada.

**-¿Esperabas que supiera el mismo día en que te ibas?** Murmuro melancólico el moreno, su novio alcanzo a escucharlo y se comenzó a sentir culpable, sintió como ese liquido salado recorría su mejilla, el moreno vio esa triste escena _"¿¡Pero que hice?"_ Se pregunto enfadado con sí mismo.

-**Disculpa! es que...por algún momento me enojo que se lo dijeras a Endo y no a mi**- Dijo celoso el mayor mientras miraba hacia un lado ,al menor le brillaron los ojos por esas cosas que dijo _"Celos?" "Eso significa que me quiere mucho"_ pensó alegre el peliplateado ,sonrió y abrazo al moreno.

-**Prometo ****TE**** prometo que vendré de nuevo solo a verte a ti** – dijo con una sonrisa el menor , dandole un beso en la mejilla a su celoso novio , el otro se sonrojo levemente ,acrcandose para darle un beso que duro un buen tiempo.

Paso el tiempo , ambos se recostaron en el techo , Fubuki abrazando a su querido goleador y ese abrazando la cintura del peliplateado.

-**Duerme bien-** le deseo el moreno al menor besándole la frente , el otro sonrió .

Había llegado aquel día, Fubuki Su Fubuki se iría a hokkaido , quien sabe por cuánto tiempo , su novio lo acompaño hasta la parada del bus.

-**Fubuki.. Te quiero**-Dijo repentinamente el moreno de ida a la parada de buses

-**Goenji-kun…** -le sonrió tiernamente

-**Adoro cuando me dices eso … me siento… importante para ti** –agrego el menor cerrando los ojos, el otro lo miro algo triste y abrazo a su pareja , ya habían llegado a la parada donde estaban ellos solos, el mayor se le acerco mas .

-**Goenji-kun**-Dijo el peliplateado apuntando sus labios, el otro entendió el mensaje , se le acerco y lo beso ,pero ese beso fue raro , _"¿Por qué?"_ Se preguntaron ambos _"¿Por qué me siento tan desolado?"_ ambos le dieron un significado de despedida a aquel beso _"Creo que no nos volveremos a ver"_ concluyeron ambos, aquél triste momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del bus a lo lejos , Fubuki vio hacia el lado ,el rostro del moreno estaba triste y vio caer algo que lo impacto, una lagrima.

-**G-goenji-kun?**- se le acerco con los ojos llorosos mientras tomaba el rostro del mayor , el otro pestañeo dejando caer las lagrimas restantes , el menor lo beso , llego el bus , hubo un silencio.

-**Goenji-kun te amo!** – grito desde la ventana el menor –**Nos volveremos a ver!-** grito con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima adornaba su rostro, así el moreno quedo solo en aquella parada , comenzó a llorar desconsolado _"¿!por qué?"_ se preguntaba furioso _"¿!porque lo deje ir?"_ melancolía , tristeza y furia sintió el nº10.

Luego de esa mañana tan triste ,el goleador dejo aquella parada en donde se despidió de su llamado _Único y verdadero amor_ , _Shirou Fubuki_


	3. Buenos dias

_N/A: Asdf, este cap. Es cortito muy cortito D; _

**Más que curiosidad**

Capitulo 3: **"Buenos Días"**

_Goenji-Pov_

Se había ido, la única persona a la cual sinceramente digo que ame… y yo como nada, ni siquiera lo detuve, ¿Cómo me siento? Me siento como una mierda, si, algo fuerte pero así de directo soy, no creo que haya dejado ir a quien yo ame y sigo amando.

Ahora me levanto un día cualquiera para ir a practicar y esperar si es que por la iluminación divina Fubuki aparezca un día de estos de la nada, pero cada día transcurre más lento ¿Por qué? En las practicas me mantengo firme , fingiendo que soy el chico a quien nadie puede lastimar , estar así me cuesta todo un día pensando en él y pensar en lo estúpido que fue aquel día en el terminal de buses.

Ahora me levanto un día cualquiera para ir de nuevo a practicar, mientras caminaba a la escuela inazuma, me fijo en el ambiente, no ha cambiado sigue siendo aburrido al igual que yo.

Llegando a la cancha me dijeron que me dirigiera al gimnasio, cuando entre vi a muchos jugadores que habían sido de Raimon.

**-¡Goenji-kun!-**Espera… yo conozco esa voz que hace que mi piel se estremezca y que actué como un torpe….

**-¡Goenji-kun!** - …Era Fubuki, MI Fubuki! – se me lanzo a me, yo le correspondí algo desesperado, el me sonrió intentando decirme "Nos vemos de nuevo".

**-¡Buenos Días Goenji-kun!-** Me dijo con una sonrisa cálida, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, era cautivador, por eso y muchas otras cosas más lo extrañaba, lo amo.

-**Buenos días mi Fubuki…-**Le sonreí, tome su mano, entrelazamos tiernamente nuestros dedos.

Aquel día está guardado en mi memoria, aquella sonrisa cautivante de ese chico Ojiverde al cual tanto amo.

_Fin Goenji Pov_


	4. Celebración

_**N/A:**__ Asdf se podría decir que este cap. Tendrá algo un pooooquito relacionado en parte de Endo; Hiroto con otro Fic que subiré de esos dos*-* ah si este cap. Contiene LEMON_

**Más que curiosidad**

Capitulo 4: **"Celebración"**

Para ambos chicos ese momento de reencuentro habia sido como parar el tiempo, el pelicrema habia creido que no lo veria mas pero estaba frente a el, el goleador de fuego no paraba de mirarle con una sonrisa, aun no lo creía, asi que se lo llevo un tiempo afuera del gimnasio.

-_Fubuki…_-le miraba enternecido mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor –_Tenias razón_- agrego el moreno mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, el menor solo le respondió con una sonrisa radiante, el moreno se inclino y le beso la frente.

-_Goenji-kun, disculpa si te hice sufrir_- dijo algo atascado el menor, el pelicrema luego, segundos de que terminara de decir eso, lo abrazo protectoramente.

-_No importa…No importa_- Dijo el moreno, rompiendo el ambiente se escucho el llamado algo escandaloso de Endo que decía que ya estaban casi todos dentro.

Ambos chicos entraron y vieron que habían varios jugadores que habían visto luego del enfrentamiento con alien, el pelicrema vio a nada mas y a nada menos que al gran capitán de génesis, Kiyama Hiroto, y su gran amigo Endo quien en estos meses luego del conflicto del meteoro de lo único que hablaba era de volver a jugar con aquel chico pelirrojo ,despistado como siempre , estaba hablando con otros.

-_Oye Endo_- El pelicrema llamo la atención del portero haciendo que este se diera vuelta

-¿_hm?_ – Giro curiosamente el pelicafe

_-¿Viste quien esta ahí?-_dijo apuntando con su mirada al palido chico pelirrojo que aun no podía localizar al portero, este ultimo al ver al pelirrojo sus ojos se abrieron deuna manera, de ellos radiaba alegría.

-_Endo-kun!-_dijo localizando al portero, el pelirrojo estaba igual de alegre que su amigo pelicafe.

-_Hiroto!-_dijo con una sonrisa que llenaba su rostro, el portero corrió a donde estaba su palido amigo quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa serena y profunda.

El chico pelicrema los perdió de vista y volvió a su tema con el peliplateado quien al igual que el miraba alegre a esos dos chicos. Derrepente entro el entrenador hibiki, este les explico que eran seleccionados para entrar a la selección nacional de japon que participaría en la FFI, todo jugador presente quedo con la boca abierta , no lo podían creer y mas esa pareja de goleadores quienes se miraron y parpadearon unas cuantas veces para ver si era un sueño .

-_Se hara un partido para seleccionar a los mas capaces, tienen que demostrar lo mejor de ustedes_- dijo orgulloso el entrenador ,aquel partido seria en unos días mas , el tiempo se hizo corto, todos ansiosos por aquel suceso tan memorable tan asi que aquel dia llego.

-_Tomen sus camisetas_- Les dijo Aki dando al equipo de Endo camisetas azules y al de kido unas blancas, bueno se seleccionaron a los equipos , Fubuki y goenji lamentablemente estaban separados pero este partido era para demostrar lo mejor de cada uno asi que no le tomaron bastante importancia .

_-¡Chicos! Hagamos lo mejor en este partido-_dijo como siempre alentador el capitán que llevaba la banda anaranjada en su cabeza, se escucho un unisono "_Sii_" de todo su equipo, mientras en otro equipo un chico de rastas hablaba.

-_Recuerden sacar lo mejor de ustedes y trabajar en equipo_-dijo sabio como siempre el que usaba goggles y su equipo con fuerza dieron un grito de victoria.

Ambos equipos entraron y comenzaron a jugar como si no hubiera mañana todos estaban sudando de una manera en la cual solo se verían si estuvieran corriendo en el desierto. Cuando se toco el silbato para saber que era el final del partido todos quedaron exhaustos , de la nada se acerco el entrenador hibiki junto a otra persona que era mas joven que el.

-_Bueno el será su nuevo entrenador_- El entrenador hibiki presento al hombre que paso al frente

-_Bueno , soy su nuevo entrenador y a quien nombre de un paso adelante_- dijo serio el hombre comenzando a nombrar, todos pedían estar en el equipo de japon.

-_Shuuya Goenji….Shirou Fubuki-_ ¡Por fin! nombraron a esos dos goleadores que estallaban de alegría y orgullo. Fue una tarde de celebración, pero un par de jugadores ambos goleadores yacían debajo del puente inazuma.

-_Creo que te gusta este lugar y creo que venir aquí ya es una cosa cotidiana_-dijo con una risita de entre medio el peliplateado.

-_Solo si estoy bien acompañado_-dijo sonriéndole el moreno para luego mirar el cielo, el menor no aguanto mas cariño y se le fue encima, en ese momento un mal pensamiento se le vino y una pregunta que estaba invadiendo su mente.

-_G-goenji_-dijo desviando la mirada

_-¿Que pasa?-_se mostro curioso el pelicrema

-_Tu…has tenido experiencia en…. Pues eh_…-dijo para luego señalar con sus manos una "X" la cual hizo tres veces, goenji no era tonto, capto al tiro, su reacción, sorpresiva escuchar eso de alguien de apariencia inocente como su peliplateado es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-_F-fubuki!-_el pelicrema llamo la atención exsaltado desvio la mirada avergonzado por la pregunta de su pareja.

-_Pues…n-no-_respondió segundos después con un tono rosa en las mejillas.

-_Te amo-_ dijo el menor con un tono alegre, tomando la mano de su pareja.

-_Yo también… ¿Pero a que viene tan derrepente?-_dijo algo curioso el pelicrema, pero su respuesta fue respondida en el momento en que el albino se le avalanzo quedando el moreno debajo del menor, este ultimo comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de su pareja mientras lo besaba para que no hablara, su pareja estaba roja.

-_F-fubuki! Pero que ray…-_no alcanzo a terminar debido a que el menor sonrio algo malicioso y lo miro apuntando el entrepiernas del goleador de fuego, ¡no podía! Con esos besos el gran Goleador moreno se habia excitado y de respuesta tenia las pequeñas risitas del albino.

-_T-tsk , maldito pervertido_-dijo estallando de vergüenza el firme delantero de fuego ,el otro lo miro travieso.

_-¿Y que haremos al respecto? –_pregunto el ojiverde mirando el entrepiernas de su pareja quien en ese momento solo desvio la mirada.

-_Sabes que…-_dijo el moreno recuperándose de su momento en blanco por tanta vergüenza, el moreno siguió el juego de su pareja asi que lo miro seductoramente y se le avalanzo , el albino quedo sorprendido y claramente debajo del moreno, el cual comenzó a lamerle el cuello luego para darle unos pequeños mordiscos y seguir bajando lentamente, el menor solo podía observar y asi el mayor bajo hasta el pantalón sin interrupciones comenzando a desabrochar este y comenzando a sacarlo , como no habia nada de lociones y cosas por el estilo, asi que el goleador se metió dos dedos a la boca cubriéndolos de saliva.

-_Sabes… te ves Sexy (Rawr) haciendo eso-_ dijo riendo picaronamente el menor mientras estaba sonrojado, el mayor ignoro aquel comentario y continuo por introducir sus dos dedos en la cavidad trasera del peliplateado moviéndolos en forma circular para poder dilatarlo.

_-G-goenji…-_ Gemia el menor por la acción del moreno el cual introducio un tercer dedo y asi hasta tener a Fubuki ya bien preparado asi el moreno prosedio a desabrochar su pantalón e introducir su miembro ya bastante alborotado dentro del peliplateado comenzando de apoco a embestir, escuchándose las suplicas del menor para que no se detenga y algunos gemidos de parte del pelicrema, ambos terminaron acabados luego de tanta "acción "ese día había que celebrarlo.

Ambos chicos se estaban volviendo a vestir, ya estando listos el menor se le acerca a su pareja y lo abraza.

-_Te amo_- dijo tiernamente el peliplateado, el apodado fuego lo miro cautivante y lo beso con amor, se adoraban.

-_Que manera de celebrar ¿no?-_dijo el mayor desviando la mirada haciendo que el peliplateado riera y lo abrazara tiernamente, ambos chicos regresaron al campamento junto.


End file.
